Telling
by tivaisseasonten
Summary: Steve and Catherine are expecting! How do they drop the bomb on people? FLUFF


AU Billy is Alive, Catherine has to ask for leave

Pregnant. It was kind of a weird word, and it felt foreign rolling off of Catherine's tongue, she laid next to her completely naked boyfriend, who had been extremely pleased with her news the night before, and hadn't hesitated to show her just how much he loved her, and practiced the word. How did you even introduce that to people? "Oh yeah my boyfriend and I are expecting." She mumbled to herself, she was nervous as all get out, she had a long list of people she had to tell but her current employer, and ex boyfriend, was the first on the list.  
"Good Morning." Steve whispered against her skin and she felt shock send up her spine as she kissed him,  
"Good Morning to you too Commander." She said hauntingly and he pressed up against her, placing a kiss on her collarbone.  
"Don't you have work?" He asked smoothly as he maneuvered himself to be positioned on top of her.  
"Shit." She kissed him dismissively," Billy's gonna be here any minute."  
"Better get dressed Mommy." Steve teased as she rolled out of bed and started to pull her pantsuit on.  
"You have work too Daddy." She said and he groaned,  
"That sounds so weird."  
"Here that baby? Daddy thinks he's weird too!" She jokingly talked to herself, and Steve who had somehow wrestled on a tee shirt and jeans put his hand around her waist and kissed her on the forehead,  
"Billy's here." He nodded towards the door and she gave him a quick kiss before rushing out the door,  
"Hey Billy!" She smiled as she slid into the car.  
"You seem happy." He observed and she rubbed her forehead,  
"Yeah about that..."  
"What? Are you okay?" He asked confused.  
"We need to discuss something."  
"Continue..."  
"I know with the NAVY I got personal leave, and um I was wondering what your policy with that was..." She tinkered off,  
"How many days we talking? 2? 3?"  
"More like three or four months...maybe more." She answered, and he looked at her, completely lost.  
"I'm pregnant." She forced out of her mouth and Billy's jaw dropped,  
"Does Steve know?"  
"Of course he does."  
"Wow...um...I guess you can have them? Wouldn't want to get into any trouble with Commander McGarrett."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXSXCSXCSXC  
"Cath's pregnant." Steve announced as he walked into the Five-O headquarters, he wasn't going to beat around the bush or not tell anyone, everyone deserved to know.  
"Congratulations." Max offered from behind the medical desk,  
"Finally knocked her up?" Danny cracked as he walked in and slapped him on the shoulder,  
"That's wonderful." Chin called from across the hall.  
Danny and Steve didn't get into detail until after they were alone,  
"She tell you last night? That why you didn't answer your phone?"  
"Yeah. Things got...a bit out of hand, hope I didn't leave you hanging." Steve apologized, a smirk occupying his face.  
"Naw, it's fine I drank beers by myself and watched the ocean without my best friend for the first time in almost a year." Danny joked and Steve rolled his eyes,  
"Has it hit you yet?" Danny pried and Steve paused for a second before answering,  
"That she's pregnant?"  
"No, that you're gonna be a father."  
"I should call her."  
"Probably."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXSXCSXSC

Catherine's dad was due for a visit three months later, and when she found out she would defintley be showing by then she almost passed out.  
"I'll help you Cath." Steve offered as he lounged around in their living room,  
"That was a given."  
"I love you." He tried, sensing her edginess.  
"I love you too." She smiled softly and gave him a kiss,  
"Even though you won't let me find out if it's a boy or a girl."  
"It's a surprise Steve." She mumbled, and he placed his hand over her perturbing stomach, his wide fingers covering the small bump that was visible under her shirt.  
"Your dad's gonna fly in soon." He muttered into her ear and she sighed and started to walk towards the car, following Steve. She slid into the passenger side, and fumbled with her phone,  
"He's going to be in about twenty minutes." She informed Steve as he sped down the street outside their home.  
"Admiral." Steve nodded at her father when he stepped off the plane, waiting nervously for Catherine to emerge from the car,  
"Commander." His voice was stoney and cold.  
"Hi Daddy!" Catherine buttered her voice up as she hugged her dad, hoping he wouldn't ask too many questions.  
"You should cut down on the doughnuts." He pointed out when they stopped by Lelia's on the way to their house,  
"Dad. We actually. Um..." She faltered none Steve, as promised was right there, wrapping his arm around her waist,  
"Sir, your daughter and I are expecting."  
The admiral went silent, and the awkwardness filled the car,as Catherine shot looks at her boyfriend while they awaited an answer.  
"I always wanted to be a grandfather." He announced after three minutes of silence, and. Catherine and Steve let out sighs of relief.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXSXCSXCSXC  
Doris was not really planning on popping back in to see her son, until she drove past his house three times, felt guilty and ran to knock on the door. A six month pregnant Catherine answered, and Doris almost fainted out of shock! Her son and his girlfriend were going to have a child and she would've never known about it.

Next: Steve's old fling, Friends at the Navy Ball, The Governor and more


End file.
